This invention relates to a vehicle suspension axle wrap.
Axle wraps are used in the securing of axles to beams, for example in trailing arm suspensions. The axle wraps are welded to the beams.
Conventionally axle wraps have been made from metal plate which is formed to sleeve shape to receive the axles therein. A problem with forming an axle wrap from metal plate is that accuracy of its finished shape cannot be ensured. There may be variations in the wall thickness of the formed axle wrap and in profile shaping of the wrap which impair the effectiveness of securing the axle wrap to a beam and to the axle which it retains to the beam.